The Plan
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: "Target in place Kagome. Time for you to appear." I heard Sango give me heads up, and I prepare myself for what I was about to do. The only thing I am thinking of as I turn the corner, is that I hope my books don't drop on his foot. Kagome/Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Yup. I own no one in this story.**

* * *

The door to my class room opens up, and I looked up from my book. And to my luck, it was him who was entering. My heart started to beat faster, and I could feel a blush starting to form on my cheeks. You know, the typical feelings that you get when the person you have liked for 2 years suddenly comes within your vision. Like every other girl in this world who had ever had a crush, I imagined my crush coming up to me and telling me how beautiful I looked today. Then he would come closer to me and suddenly realize how much he loved me, and ask if I could be his girlfriend. And of course I would jump into his arms, him easily catching me of course, and I would kiss him, saying I would love to be his girlfriend. But of course, these silly imaginations of mine are not even close to what happens in real life.

In reality, he doesn't even know I exist. I'm just some random girl, which was lucky enough to be placed in the same home room as him. And boy was I ever glad when I saw who was in my class the first day of school. That would mean that I would get to see him every morning for the next 4 years. Even though it would only be for 15 minutes every day, I was glad to be in the same home room as him. Anyway, as I was saying before I started thinking of that wonderful memory, to him, I was a nobody. I wasn't part of his circle of friends and I don't even have any class with him but this class. And I think the only thing he ever said to me was "hi". Yeah I know pretty pathetic right? Liking someone who I never even spoke to does seem pretty stupid. But boy if you saw him you would totally understand where I was coming from. He had the most beautiful set of vibrant green eyes I had ever seen, and his wonderful, luscious hair was an exotic red color. Whenever he smiles, he had a small little dimple that forms right at the corner of his bottom lip. It is the most adorable thing ever!

Yeah you're probably thinking that I only like him because of his looks, which I think is a valid reason to, but I didn't start liking him because of that. Well, I did start liking him because of his unbelievably good looks, but I didn't continue liking him only because of it. Actually, during the summer before freshman year, I was feeling pretty bummed because none of my friends would be going to the same high school as me. You would imagine how horrible this might have been for the 14 year old me. I was facing the high school world alone, without anyone beside me. So to make up with the lost times I would have with my friends, almost every day of the summer we would go out and do something fun.

On one of those days, my friends and I decided to spend the day at the mall. Being the jobless teens that we were, we never really had money to go shopping without our parents. So the whole time we were there, we just looked at the amazing clothes that the mall had to offer, and daydream of the time that we would have money to actually buy anything we wanted. When we were tired of walking around and just looking at the court, we went to the food court and buy something cheap to eat. And that was how I say him. The most gorgeous guy that I have ever seen my whole entire life. And I really was not exaggerating. When I saw him, I couldn't help but stare and wonder who he was and if he was willing to take me as his girlfriend. But I know someone as handsome as him would never even look at me. Yeah I know, I still haven't told you what he did that made me like him so much, but I'm getting there. So as I was looking at him like a little creeper, I noticed that he was with a little boy, probably his little brother seeing as they had the same hair color. The ice cream that his brother was holding slipped from his hands and fell to the ground. As you can imagine, this of course would cause any little kid to cry, but before tears started to fall down his chubby little cheeks, a new ice cream cone was presented to him. Then the gorgeous teen bent down and started to clean up the mess that his brother caused. This is what caused me to like him. Yeah pretty silly right? You were probably expecting something truly wonderful, like him diving in front of me to save me from an oncoming truck or something like that. But this simple thing that he did for his brother caused me to like him. You probably think I'm some type of a freak because that is not enough reason to like someone, but to me, it was. My mom always told me that the way a person treats his family, is the way he will treat his girlfriend. And I honestly believe her with that. So as you can see my dear readers, I am not as shallow as you would think. I have reasons for liking this wonderful boy even if I have never really talked to him the whole 2 years that I have liked him.

So anyway, where were we before I started tell you that long story of how I starting liking him? Oh yes, we were talking about how I was invisible to him. But I will tell you now that I will be invisible to him no longer! I will use this junior year to make him notice me, and finally see a girl who has liked him for a very long time. I will not let another year go by without him knowing how much I like him. Because as you can see my dear dear readers, I have an amazing plan thought up. This year, I will make Kurama Minamino fall madly in love with me, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**So I'm starting another story although I haven't even finished my old one, but I really couldn't help but write this one. I haven't really tired writing anything in the first point of view, but I hope it turned out alright. Please tell me what you guys think of it so far and please review. I really would love to hear what you guys think of this and if I should continue writing it. And thanks for reading it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yup.. I totally do not own anything...

* * *

So remember how I told you guys that I was going to make Kurama fall in love with me? Yeah well do you guys want to know the progress of that? None. Absolutely no progress at all. It had been exactly a week since I had decided to go through with this plan. But every time the opportunity to put it into action actually comes, I lose my nerve and just end up not doing it. You do know how that feels right? When you are around the person you like, you can't seem to do what you planned. No matter what it is, like trying to say hi, or compliment him, or even say good morning, my mouth seems to close up and I can't say anything to him at all. Have you all experienced this? Just seeming to close up whenever 'he' is there? Yeah and don't I hate it.

I really would love to put my plan into action, so I called in an accomplice. I told Sango all about my plan to finally get to notice me and eventually like me. Maybe…

Anyways today, Mission: Get him to know my name is set. And the only to do that is of course, bump into him, drop all of my papers that have my name, and get him to help me pick it up and see my name on it. Yeah you guys might be thinking that the best method would just be to introduce myself to him instead of doing this entire complicated plan. But as I said before, I always end up tongue-tied when he is near. Actually, I've also thought of just you know, getting someone to mention me around him, but that does not have the bonus of being near him and actually being able to touch him for the first time. Yeah I know that seems very perverted, but haven't you guys ever just wanted to have some body contact with the person you like?

So this is the plan that Sango and I have come up with. After watching countless of chick flicks during the weekend, this is the best that we came up with. It worked with everyone in the movies we watched, so why shouldn't it work in real life right?

So dear readers, I beg you to pray for me and wish me luck. Because today is the day we are putting this plan in action. Actually, right this moment, I am waiting for Sango's head's up for me to turn the corner and "accidently" bump into Kurama. I'm trying not to have my nerves get the best of me, so I am looking around the hallway, trying to distract myself from what I was about to do.

I looked up when I suddenly saw Sango Playing with her hair excessively. And that was the cue. Kurama was about to turn around the corner I was in. Okay I can do this. I will not back out when we worked so hard to prepare this. So I shifted the mound of paper and books on my arms and prepared to turn around in the corner. I looked at Sango again, and I saw her give me the thumbs up. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and I felt myself sweat a little. It was either now or never.

So I rounded the corner, and I felt myself bump into a body. I dropped the things I was holding as casually as I could, and I looked up. The next thing I knew, I was staring up at the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen.

"I..I..I'm so sorry!" I muttered out as I forced myself to look down to my fallen books and papers. "It's quite fine." I heard his deep velvety voice say, and my knees just about gave up on me. Having him that close with his scent surrounding me, I just about collapse. I felt a huge blush form on my face, and I couldn't help but start to pick up my books without waiting for him to help me. But just as I started to pick a paper up, I saw a hand reach for the same paper. My eyes followed the arm until I saw his face, with eyes twinkling and a small smile on his face. I felt my blush burn my face, and I looked away from him again. I continued to pick my things up, with him helping out right next to me. Just as I stood up, I felt him do the same. He handed me the rest of my stuff, and when I went to grab for it. I accidently touched his hands. I quickly pulled the papers from his grasps, and I quickly put them on top of my pile.

"Thanks." I told him and just as I was about to turn around and claim this mission a failure I heard him speak again. "You're welcome. You should be a bit more careful Kagome. This isn't the first time I see you not paying attention to where you're going. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now do we?" I turned back around to him, and I saw him give me another small smile. I looked at his eyes and they had a certain glint to it. I couldn't help but give a small smile of my own, knowing that he was teasing me. "Yeah I will be more careful." I replied back, and he gave me a breathtaking grin. I couldn't help but continue to look at him as he waved bye at me, and walked towards his destination.

When I finally couldn't see him, I turned towards Sango and gave a little squeal. I ran up to her and a huge grin was present on my face. Oh readers! I did it! Mission completed! I got him to notice me and now knows my name! I can't believe it! Oh I'm so excited for the next part of the plan! Oh you guys can't seem to understand how happy this is making me! I can't wait until the next part of the time. In no time soon I will finally get Kurama to like me!

* * *

So here is the second chapter! And to itsallaboutbob I actually like the name Kurama as his name other than Shuichi. Sorry if I confused you.

Anyway please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
